Want U Bad
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: He was dragged back and forth through time. Rtevisiting Sam and the innocent times in their relationship, when they were just brothers doing a job that their father introduced them to. Seeing Jo, a heartbreakingly ambiguous time. Castiel is justas lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Want U Bad**

**AN: I would suggest listening to Travie McCoy & Ke$ha's "Want U Bad" while reading this. It is what inspired this, and I like it...it is great, those two musical match made by Castiel...lol that was cheesy...**

Dean couldn't believe that Sam had managed to drag him to a club. The stobe lights and crappy music made his head hurt. The only redeeming quality was the sweaty girls pressed against him. The comfort of their touch was fleeting, none of them were more than a drink to him.

No girls were more.

Not to Dean Winchester.

"Lighten up, Dean." Sam was loud, struggling to be heard over the thick beat that was trying to beat through Dean's skin. "Isn't this your scene?"

Dean raised an eyebrow.

How in the hell could have suggested to Sam that this was Dean's kind of thing? His look of absolute disgust? His complaining the whole time?

"No." Dean didn't try to raise his voice, either Sam heard him or he didn't. Dean didn't care.

"You love naked girls." Sam was loud.

It was annoying.

Dean rolled his eyes. Sick of talking to Sam. Sick of talking to anyone.

He was sick of everyone.

Of the world.

It was his "responsibility" and he was sick of it. Nothing was worth saving.

No, he couldn't be this bitter. He wanted humanity to survive. But, he wanted to die. Go back to hell, or heaven, if the angels were telling the truth. He was over humanity, and didn't want his anymore.

He looked at the crowd of half-dressed girl and the guys who were sweating all over them. Most of them would hook-up tonight for quick passion that wouldn't last...wouldn't amount to anything...wouldn't matter when they died. Dean used to be all for a quick fuck, then he died. And none of those girls had made him the least bit happy when he was in hell, none of them made him miss the living...except one.

He had never touched Jo. Never kissed her, never fucked her. But the thought of her tiny frame trying to intimidate him eased his thoughts as long as being in hell allowed. He always tried to push those thoughts away, not wanting to tarnish them in hell.

Now, she was gone.

Castiel had confirmed it.

Castiel never lied to Dean, one of the good guys who didn't believe in it. It had hurt Cas to tell Dean, and Dean resented his pity. No one knew the truth.

Not even Jo.

And that's why Dean hated humanity.

He had messed up his chance. He was so fucking thick headed, thanks to humanity. Thanks to his father.

He didn't understand his emotions. He just pushed this as far back in his mind as he could. He never said I love you to anyone. And, only Sam had seen genuine emotion from him.

Sam was his other half, though. That was how John raised them.

The music changed to something loud and slow. The frantic motions left the dance floor and was replaced by a slow grind.

It was barely in his vision. A slight flash of blonde hair that made him turn. He saw only the receding body through the grind of the crowd.

It couldn't be her...could it?

Dean had come back. Certainly...

No, he told himself as his body moved into the formation of the dancers. He moved through them unnoticed, just another body. The blonde was right infront of him

His hand roughly grabbed the slender shoulder, turning her around.

"Hey, Dean." Jo's mouth formed a slow seductive smile. He couldn't actually hear her, she had moved closer to the speakers.

"Jo?" He raised his voice wanting to be heard.

She didn't reply, instead that smile stayed glued to her face and she winded her arms around his neck.

She began the slow grind of the music against him. Her hip swaying to each beat of the song. Her eyes remained glued to his, and he felt sick.

This couldn't be happening.

He didn't move, not wanting to end this...it had to be some sort of angel's trick, Jo was dead.

Dean was too.

Technically.

The angels might have pulled him out of hell, but he would never be a normal human again. He would always be dead, in a living body. A body that was meant for someone else.

One that wasn't meant to hold Jo. To have her dance so close to him.

She stepped even closer as if it were possible, and stood on her toes, "I've dreamed of doing this."

Her mouth was fighting against his, wanting him to kiss her back. Could he? Would it break this moment?

Dean didn't care anymore. He gave in kissing her back. He didn't take control of the kiss, it was her game.

The beat of the music was no longer a nuisance, it had entered his bloodstream and was beating inside of him. His arms went to Jo's waist. Her shirt had rode up, and his hands connected with bare skin.

She was all muscle, a prerequisite of a hunter.

This couldn't be real...

"Dean." Sam's yell jerked Dean and Jo apart.

Dean looked at his brother with the worst feeling like Sam was all a dream too.

"Yeah, Sam?" Dean smiled, keeping his arm around Jo's waist, trying to shake the odd feeling.

Sam started melting, growing shorter and glowing.

"Where have you been?" Castiel's face replaced Sam's. His eyes concerned and he was out-of-breath.

"Here, at the club." Dean replied.

"What club?"

Dean looked around but it was just a crappy anywhere motel room.

"But-ut..." Dean's grasp felt empty once again.

He knew it was too good to be true. And the grief rushed through him once more...the reality.

Sam...

Jo...

"Dean, you have been missing for days...no one could find you."

What the hell did that mean?

**AN: I know it sounds a little like the last one with Trickster/Gabriel, but trust me this is not his doing...**

**review.**


	2. Castiel And Dean's Interlude

**Want U Bad Chapter Two: How The Hell Am I Supposed To Know If You Don't?**

"Where were you?" Castiel sounded tired, a common setting for him lately.

The name of the club? Dean couldn't remember. He couldn't remember getting out of the Impala or walking in. All that he could remember were the dancers and Jo.

Sam was there...wasn't he?

"It was a club...I don't remember anything other than that." Dean answered.

"You don't remember who was there?"

"Jo and Sam."

Castiel shook his head, "That's not possible."

"It might not be possible, its the truth." Dean replied, "Isn't there anything to explain in?"

Cas just looked on.

"A demon playing with me and the souls left in his charge?" Dean suggested, he wanted this explained. He wanted to know why that happened, why he saw Jo.

Why he saw Sam.

It hurt more to see them again. Everyone always said they wanted to see their dead loved ones one more time, not Dean Winchester. It hurt too much when they were gone again.

"A demon couldn't touch Jo." Cas muttered softly.

"What?"

Jo was in heaven? Dean should have figured as deserved heaven...she deserved to be alive.

Dean was the one who was supposed to be dead. If he would have stayed that way, Jo would be alive.

Not in heaven.

"That isn't true." Castiel's serious voice cut through Dean's thoughts, "She would have died anyway. It was her time, only thing changes was the situation."

"Do you know more than you are telling, Cas?"

"Jo would have died sooner. If you would have stayed in hell." Castiel barely got out the words, he never liked telling Dean something, that Dean shouldn't know. But Castiel figured that it would hurt Dean less to know the truth.

"How?" Dean shot back, just as quickly as Castiel has spoken.

"How would she have died?" Castiel knew that was what Dean was asking but couldn't tell him that easily.

Castiel cleared his throat, "Suicide. She was planning on killing herself the Christmas after you came back...but didn't."

Dean cocked an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"I think it is apparent what that means."

She couldn't live without you...

**AN: Sorry this was soo short. I couldn't write anymore without getting into too much and at the moment it is 2:20 AM and I need to sleep, so I will post this and catch some ZZZs and then write you a shiny new chapter tomorrow...or will I?**

**JK...haha.**

**Review.**


	3. Normal

**Want U Bad **

**Chapter Three: Normal**

Jasmine Hutches had only been a McDonald's employee for two weeks, and it has been a semi-normal experience. She was a normal high school junior, a group of normal friends, a normal middle-class family, a normal boyfriend...everything about Jasmine screamed normal.

She liked it.

Normal.

The guy in the back booth wasn't normal.

Every hour or so, the guy in the back booth would come up for an apple pie and a coffee.

He took his coffee straight. The smell alone made Jasmine's nose close up.

He had come in twenty minutes into her shift and was still there three hours later when she took a break.

He was sitting at her table, the back booth was a normal hangout for Mickey D's employees. She sat in the booth in front of him. He was staring at a computer screen, only touching the keys every so often.

He was awkward, not having the fluidity that comes with being well versed in computers.

She had barely taken a bite out of her Big Mac, when he spoke.

"Have you sen anything out of the ordinary?" He asked, his voice was low and intimidating.

She rushed to finish her bite, and turned, "No...everything has been normal."

He cringed on the word.

The next thing Jasmine knew, the man was gone. Only thing to even suggest that he had really been there was the five apple pie boxes he left on the table of the back booth.

XXXXXX

One of the random hunters that called John Winchester's phone had given Dean the hint that some thing was killing people in Small Town, West Virginia. It had turned out to me nothing. Dean wished that it would have been something...something stronger than him.

Something he couldn't beat.

He hadn't heard anything from up stairs. Castiel hadn't contacted him since the barely remembered experience. Two weeks ago.

He had stopped dreaming.

Stopped sleeping.

Every night, Dean prayed to the best of his ability that he would sleep and dream of Sam and Jo...and every night he tossed and turned until he gave in and watched informercials on the motel cable.

He was running on coffee and McDonald's apple pie.

He felt too pathetic to go to a diner by himself. And too lonely to go through drive-thru, so he had stopped at every Mickey D's from Nevada to West Virginia.

He was hoping to incorporate some routine into his life. Something he could call normal.

But the thought of accepting life as it was sickened him.

He slammed the Impala door, after the run-in with the girl at McDonalds. He was sick of hunting. It wasn't worth it anymore.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

He felt warm breath on his neck.

"Where have you been?" Jo's voice flowed into his ear.

Finally, he was asleep. Caffeine had started to lose its effectiveness.

"I've missed you." She said before planting a kiss on the base of his neck.

"I missed you, too." Letting himself be vulnerable in dream state, Dean smiled.

She began to plant small brief kisses up his neck, before reaching his jaw. No one had ever kissed his jaw with as much gusto as Dream Jo did.

He never thought she'd finally reach his mouth.

He was right.

Jo vanished as a beeping surrounded him.

He opened his eyes. He was covered with sweat, it had made his clothes wet and the blanket under him felt damp to his hand as he sat up. He had been turned on by the dream, but not that turned on.

How did he get here? Wasn't he in the Impala?

The small standing brochure on the bedside table read "See Maine's Biggest Lake!"

Maine?

**AN: Another Short Chapter, brought to you quickly by ol Diablo2014...**

**I like chapters with cliffhangers and you know what else I like?**

**Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Want U Bad**

**Chapter 4: Lost In La-La-Land**

Maine?

What the hell was going on?

Dean didn't have time to process any of his jumbling thoughts, when the harsh ring of the bedside phone clanged.

He picked it up, automatically.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam's voice was grouchy, "I have been waiting at the lake for two hours."

"You're not real." Dean yelled into the phone, before slamming it down.

The phone started ringing it again. Dean picked it up as a whole, before throwing it against the wall.

He laid back down, turning to face the bathroom door. He blinked several times, before shutting his eyes for a few relieving seconds.

Sam's duffel was laying on the other bed.

Along with his sticker-covered computer.

No, Dean thought to himself.

That computer had been destroyed long ago.

He closed his eyes again, and he drifted to an anxiety-filled nap.

"DAMMIT DEAN!" Sam's yelling woke him.

Dean hadn't opened his eyes, because he knew it was a part of the dream, and he wanted to go back to sleep.

It got blurry around the edges again, when he was yanked off of the bed.

He opened his eyes then.

"You left me at the lake!" Sam was standing above him holding his ankle, "What the hell have you been doing?"

Sam's hair was shorter. He looked younger in the dim light. More carefree, excluding the anger.

"You aren't real." Dean muttered, trying to jerk his leg free, "Leave me alone and let me go on with my life."

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Not real? What are you talking about? If you didn't want me here, you should have let me go back to California."

"Let it go, Sam. I'm sorry but that was five years ago." Dean wanted this little encounter to be over.

"It was two months ago, Dean."

Maine? The lake? Two months after Jessica died?

Dean jumped up, grabbing Sam.

Sam began to protest as Dean hugged him, "Sammy..."

"Dean, ugh...what is going on?"

Dean shook his head, "Nothing...nothing at all."

**OOOOOO**

It was so easy to solve a case when you already knew everything there is to know about the creature and have already destroyed it.

Dean felt happy, he was back in a time when the angels, demons, and the end of the world were just bad plot lines in movies that Dean would never watch.

They ate in the same diner they had five years ago.

"That was easy." Sam commented, dipping one of his chicken tenders into ketchup. "Weirdly easy."

"Don't over analyze it, Sam."

"I'm not...I'm just not used to a case being solved and corrected so quickly."

"That's chick food." Dean changed the subject, not wanting to think about what would happen in the span of five years, wanting to enjoy a day in a more "innocent" time.

Dean glanced around the diner, wondering if Jo would show up too.

The guy standing at the counter paying looked familiar, but probably because Dean had been here once before. The waitress handed the man his change, and he turned to walk out the door.

Castiel?

Dean said it aloud without realizing.

"Who?" Sam turned in his seat.

"Give me a minute." Dean stood up and ran out of the diner.

"Castiel!" He yelled, but Cas didn't turn.

Dean ran faster, as Cas pulled out car keys to a blue Town & Country.

Dean grabbed his shoulder, "Cas."

Castiel about dropped his bag of food.

Food?

"What?" The gravelly sound was gone.

"Jimmy?" Dean's mouth dropped, "Jimmy Novack?"

Castiel/Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, uh...do I know you?"

Dean tried to keep his shock hidden, "Only in passing. Sorry, uh, I forgot what I wanted to say..."

Dean's hand dropped from Jimmy's shoulder.

This couldn't be true.

Jimmy Novack was in Maine, five years ago.

This couldn't be a coincidence...could it?

OOOOO

When Sam and Dean pulled back into their motel, Dean was lost in the past. How he missed these moments. He had never really appreciated them before, but now he couldn't get enough.

The singing in the car.

"Bitch"/"Jerk" type situations.

He missed Sam.

He pulled right infront of their door.

Right beside of a blue Town & Country.

He was staying in the same hotel as Castiel. As Jimmy Novack, because Castiel wouldn't take the human's body for four more years. At this point in history, Castiel was in heaven, serving under Uriel.

Dean would be dying in three years...if this were to stay this way.

Dean hoped it would. He could go back to hell, and never give in to Alistair, never start the apocalypse.

He put his hand to the door handle, grabbing the six-pack from the backseat. The clang of bottles as the beer hit the floor didn't register to Dean. He was dizzy. He closed his eyes for a minute, and opened them again, feeling one of those temple headaches fighting to emerge.

The hotel was now a McDonalds. Dean was back in the present.

Alone.

**AN: **

**What is going on? Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Review...I need a bigger fan base.**


	5. Finally

**Want U Bad **

**Chapter Five: Through The Trees**

It was a Monday.

At least, that's what Dean Winchester thought.

He didn't have a grip on time anymore.

He was dragged back and forth through it. Revisiting Sam and the innocent times in their relationship, when they were just brothers doing a job that their father introduced them to. Seeing Jo, a heartbreakingly ambiguous time, that he now understood every moment of. He still had no idea what was going on.

Castiel hadn't visited in nearly a month. It would have been a normal thing before the seals had broken, but now. It made Dean uneasy.

The present was terrible. He was alone.

OOOOO

Dean was dead.

He had seen his own grave. Before the surrounding area had been struck down.

This meant he couldn't go and see Sam.

Unless he wanted to be shot, or worse.

He was in the past, and he was alone, again.

He wanted this to end. No matter if it was the past or the present, the outcome was the same.

No Sam.

No Jo.

Only Dean.

The dizziness overcame him again, and he was in a place he had never been before, standing before a woman he had never seen before.

"Finally." She smiled at Dean.

**AN: Another short,revealing chapter. But to find out...you'll have to wait.**

**Review.**


	6. Castiel's Dream Life

**Want U Bad **

**Chapter Six: Castiel's Dream Life**

One minute, Castiel was looking for Dean Winchester.

The next, he was human.

A mere human male sitting infront of a large table. It was covered in human food. Two small children sat to either side of the table. Both had flaming red hair.

"Who are you?" Castiel tried to convey the same unfeeling into his voice that came with being divine.

The one on the right, a tiny girl, giggled, "Daddy is being silly."

The boy on the right, looked only slightly older than the girl smiled and laughed, "Daddy, you know who we are."

The continued to laugh like Castiel was the world's funniest clown, or something. The door behind him swung open.

Cas turned in his seat.

Anna.

He gasped, slightly. Angels could hide these little weaknesses in emotion, but seeing that his Grace was gone, he couldn't even register that he did it.

"What is going on?" He asked as she took the seat directly across from him.

"It's CHRISTMAS!" The little girl exclaimed.

Castiel ignored the smiling girl, and stared directly at Anna, "Anna?"

Anna shot him a glimpse of her wide white teeth with a grin that felt like he had been punched, "Yes, Darling?"

"What is going on? Why am I human?" Castiel asked, and frowned when Anna started to laugh.

"What do you want to be an elf?" She snorted, "Cas, it's Christmas, you know that."

"I'm not supposed to be here." Castiel shot back.

The little boy, who had his eyes, laughed, "Yes, you are. If you aren't Santa won't stop here."

Anna continued smiling, "Yes, that's right. You guys have to go to sleep, and Daddy and I have to do the grown-up part before Santa comes."

Anna winked.

Grown-up part?

Was she talking about sex?

OOOO

**Chapter 6.5: Who Are You?**

Dean stood infront of the woman.

"Finally." She had a cruel tone to her voice.

"Finally what?"

"Finally you realized you were alone."

**AN: Yeppers, left you with a mighty cliffhanger. **

**I realized I am not getting many comments and I enjoy reading them.**

**So, give them and I will give you a new chapter.**

**Yes I am that petty...haha**

**Review.**


	7. Human CasDean Mindlocked In Sam

**Want U Bad**

**Chapter Seven: Grown-Up Part?**

Castiel sat awkwardly on "his" couch, while Anna put "their" kids to sleep. He was staring at the bright and decorated Christmas in the world was going on? He tried several times to get out, by angel means. But it was gone.

His grace was gone. It hadn't hurt, but he didn't cut it out himself. It was just gone. Not ripped from his body by his father, just gone. Almost like he was being filtered out, and the grace was just inaccessible to him.

He heard Anna coming down the stairs, could see her reflection in the glass of the TV.

She was smiling.

The punched feeling filled him again.

He didn't realize she had reached him, until she pressed a kiss against the back of his neck.

He jumped up at the contact.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

He wasn't supposed to enjoy this, but every molecule of his "human" self was.

"Baby, you're jumpy tonight." She walked around the couch, and took his hands in hers, "Just like when we were dating..."

"Dating?" He still couldn't believe this.

"Yeah, don't think I forgot how you wanted to wait till marriage, to have sex." She ran her hands up his arms.

Sex?

Castiel never had sex.

She took a step closer to him. Her mouth went to his ear, and her breath was warm.

Then it hit him.

All the memories flooded in.

Memories of Anna. Of their wedding, her smiling face behind a , sweating, sighing his name. Of her in the midst of pain giving birth to his children. Holding his daughter for the first time.

They weren't real.

He knew it. But it didn't stop.

When Anna growled in his ear, human instincts took over.

**Meanwhile...**

"Who are you?" Dean was sick of the woman's twisted smile.

"No, no. Dean, that's not need to know right now. Your test isn't over yet." She held up her hands, "You have passed the first part, you have realize that you are alone in life...never had anyone did you, Dean?"

She laughed.

He cringed, it was a twisted laugh.

"Not even your daddy wanted you." She smirked, "But your work isn't over."

She clapped her hands together.

Dean fell to the side.

**Back To Castiel...**

His lips grazed hers.

Her fingers clenched his hair.

He pressed her back against the couch.

She was gone.

The living room was gone.

And he was surrounded by darkness.

He still couldn't feel his grace.

"Hello, Castiel." A voice in the darkness boomed in his ears.

"You." He knew that voice anywhere.

"Or is it 'Cas' now?" She still had the same laugh, "You have become weak when it comes to humans."

"No."

"YES!" the voice boomed, "And there are consequences, 'Cas', and I am going to make sure you feel them."

Castiel was fearful.

This couldn't be good.

"Are you taking my grace?" He asked.

She laughed again, "No, but you are going to wish that I had."

**Chapter 7.5: Waking Up Is Hard To Do**

Jessica was burning on the ceiling.

She had her mouth opened to a scream.

And Dean shot up. He had a nightmare, again.

He had never seen Jessica burn, or his mother. It was so realistic, he knew that he must have actually been seeing it. He felt like stretching. He tried to move his arms.

He couldn't.

Then his body stood up on its own. He looked down.

The ground seemed so far away.

"Baby." Jessica walked to him.

Dean was kissing her, but not. Words were yelled at him, but they weren't actual words.

"Sam, good luck today." She pressed a soft kiss against his cheek.

_Too bad you are going to die, _Sam's voice filled Dean but not in the actual world.

Sam knew?

What the hell?

**AN: That's as much as I could drag that out without going too much and I like quick updates for my four fans lol. **

**I Have Four Questions:**

**Cas as human? Whatcha think?**

**Dean trapped in Sam's mind? How you feel bout that? Huh?**

**Anna and Cas? Is it just me or was that funny? **

**What else you think?**

**Review.**


	8. GrownUp Parts And The Truth

**Want U Bad**

**Chapter Eight: The Real Sam**

It was so boring being in Sam's mind, while he took the L-SATs. Dean thought he could be a lawyer himself, after being bombarded with Sam's thoughts.

After the test was over, Sam began thinking about Jessica. How she was going to die. Sam knew everything.

He had only told Dean that he had dreams about it. Not that he knew it, for sure.

A shitty feeling banged against Dean everytime, Sam thought of Jessica. It surrounded him, and he knew that it must be what Sam was feeling. It was peace.

Like Sam was okay with Jessica dying.

A image flashed through Dean so fast, he almost didn't catch it. It was of Ruby.

Ruby?

They wouldn't meet Ruby for two years. Why was Sam...

No...

Sam took Dean to a shady bar. They had a beer.

Every now and then, Ruby would flash through. Both blonde and brunette versions.

How much did Sam know at this stage?

"Hey, Sam." The girl next to him smiled.

"Not today." Sam growled and looked back at his beer.

The more intently Sam stared at his beer, the longer the images of Ruby stayed for Dean.

There were many. Some Dean didn't want to see, of Sam and Ruby, exchanging blood.

Then, there it was.

Dean stabbing the knife in Ruby's chest.

Sam knew everything.

_Why? Why must she die? _It felt as though Sam was speaking to him.

"She's evil." Dean said, knowing it was fruitless, Sam couldn't hear him. He had tried yelling at him all day.

_I am going to love her. _Sam thought.

"No, you could stop it. Stay away from her." Dean raised his voice, hoping maybe Sam was at least feeling him.

_Dean is going to kill her._

Dean remained silent.

_Not if I can keep him dead._

What?

_If Dean is going to die, and then be resurrected, it must be by something I have done. I won't do anything. _

Dean laughed.

Sam really thought he brought Dean back?

**Meanwhile...**

Castiel was ripped from the darkness. He was stilling back on the couch at the house where he and Anna were supposed to be human.

He relaxed into the soft material.

He saw her reflection in the TV, and heard her soft footsteps again.

This time he didn't jump up when she began kissing his neck. Instead, he turned and kissed her back.

He wasn't doing anything wrong...they were _married. _

He was _human._

Anna had had sex with Dean when she was human. And they had felt nothing for each other, Castiel was bombarded with feelings that he knew **she **had given him.

But as soon as their mouths touched, Castiel felt weak. Not just in that way.

His grace.

He thought, automatically when their mouths connected again.

He understood it.

**Chapter 8.5: Green Light**

When Sam fell asleep, luckily for Dean, without sex. Dean felt as though he was being lifted, felt wind surround him.

His eyes opened and he looked down, he was himself again.

"Dean?"

He knew that voice anywhere.

He finally looked around. He was in another bar, it was slightly chilly. He was sitting at the bar, and Jo was standing behind it.

"Jo." He sighed. It felt like weeks since he had seen her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, she sounded a little breathless.

Dean did, too.

The bar was empty.

"I'm here for you, why? I can't answer that one." He grinned, and reached out taking her hand.

**AN: I am stopping it there, for now. We'll see what happens soon...**

**I am going to do 15 chapters. Thats it. The half chapters, haha, don't count they are just ways of seperating what is going on.**

**Review. **


	9. Ten Days With Jo, Little Lilith and Sam

**Want U Bad**

**Chapter Nine: Somebody's Watching Me**

Dean couldn't help himself. They had went from kissing and it ended up as sex on the bar. He knew this wouldn't last, so he couldn't pass up a chance like this. He knew it would end.

She was dead.

He was dead.

This was just for memories. He wanted to remember her.

To remember this.

It was going to hurt a little more when he was dragged from this.

Shortly after, they sat in her car.

The backseat.

He wanted to hold her, once in his life, just hold a girl.

To hold Jo.

He couldn't tell you what was playing softly on the radio. He couldn't tell you what kind of car Jo drove. He couldn't tell you the name of the bar that Jo worked out of. His normal observant self was shutdown.

None of this was probably real anyway, so what did he care?

He didn't. To hell with the consequences.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Jo's voice had taken a laughing tone.

Dean sighed, "I was an idiot. I didn't realize so much. So much, that I wished I had."

_You still don't realize._

It slithered across his mind, he knew that it was the woman.

He must have tensed up.

"What's wrong?" Jo had her head cocked slightly to the side, and an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Dean shook his head, trying to dislodge the voice from his mind, and return to the moment.

He tried to smile, but couldn't even fake it.

She would be gone soon.

He would be alone, and he just couldn't smile with those thoughts in his head.

OOOO

Castiel was so dizzy and sick at his stomach, that he was laying down on the couch and Anna was in the kitchen making him soup.

He had never been sick.

One of the benefits of being what he is.

What he couldn't be at the moment.

Anna had smiled, "Oh sweetie."

Then she laid him on the couch, with a warm blanket.

The soft kiss she pressed to his forehead, had caused the dizziness to worsen.

Everytime Anna touched him, it hurt. **She **must have done this.

**She **knew how to make it hurt. To twist what you want against you.

Castiel prayed for Dean.

God only knew what **she **was putting Dean through.

OOOO

It had been two days. Dean was still with Jo. He didn't know when it was. He didn't want to ask Jo. He didn't want to know.

He just waited.

Expecting to be taken from her every minute. But, he stayed.

He was crashing in her tiny, crappy apartment. She only worked at night, so they spent the day sightseeing, before going to the bar. Dean played pool, and made a killing. Every now and then, he would glance at the bar.

Reassuring himself.

She was so beautiful, behind the bar, where he taken her the first time. Laughing at the people who were sitting at the bar, probably hitting on her. She would look at him, too. And the moment their eyes connected...

Why did he ever let her go without kissing her?

Well, at least he didn't fuck it up this time.

OOOO

Castiel closed his eyes. He felt so weak.

When he opened them again, the tree was gone. The living room empty of all Christmas decorations.

"Dad?" A bored voice came from above him.

It looked like Anna, only younger, probably about sixteen and he noticed the girl had his eyes.

"Can I take the car tonight?" It must be his 'daughter', "You said I could go to the concert tonight."

"What?" Castiel couldn't process this quickly enough.

Time had jumped.

He felt weaker.

"Can I take the car?" She said every word like it had seven syllables.

"Ask your mother." He replied, he couldn't deal with this right now. He stood up, holding his head at the fuzzyness that filled his head.

He stumbled into the bathroom.

He was older.

Jimmy Novack's body had aged, taking Castiel with it.

He grasped the marble sink, as he felt the world spin. His eyes closed on their own accord.

It wasn't until he heard the banging on the door, that he reopened them.

"DADDY! I GOTS TO GO!" The girl's voice resembled the same tone as when he had first heard it.

He opened the door.

The same girl, only six.

OOOO

It was his tenth night at the bar. He knew that it wouldn't stay this way, eventually he would be dragged back into the present.

He had told Jo.

Not everything, just that he might be gone without an explanation, and he had asked her not to hate him for it. That he didn't understand what was happening to him, who was doing it.

He didn't tell her she was dead.

"Hey." She whispered into his ear. He put down the pool cue.

No one played him anymore.

"Donna said she'd finish my shift and we could leave early." She grinned at him.

Dean smiled, "Hell yeah! Lets do that."

He almost forgot that this wasn't real.

He watched her walk away.

Heard the beer in his hand shatter against the floor.

But the dizzyness...

He didn't even realize.

OOOO

"Daddy?"

Her name was Lilith.

Lily, for short.

Human Anna had no idea of the truth, no knowledge behind the name she had given 'their' child.

He cringed when he heard Anna say the child's full name.

Lilith Novack.

Apparently, he kept Jimmy's last name.

Anna said nothing about him not wanting to have sex.

Only smiled and made him more soup.

"Yes?" He tried not to be short with the child.

"Are you dying?" A tears filled the little girl's eyes.

"No." he replied.

She smiled and ran off.

Anna reentered, "Here is your tomato soup."

She had it on a tray, with crackers and a glass of water.

He liked eating.

OOOO

_I miss Dean. _

Dean groaned, he must be in Sam's mind again.

_I have tried everything. Ruby says nothing will get him back...I don't believe it._

"So, you're trying to raise me now?" Dean asked, "What happened to keeping me dead so that your relationship with Ruby could continue?"

Dean looked around.

They were at his grave.

Sam was sitting in front of the white cross.

_Oh...Dean. Why? Why'd you make that stupid deal?_

"Stupid deal? It saved your life." Dean replied, rolling his eyes, mentally.

_How am I supposed to live without my brother?_

"How was I supposed to?" Dean asked.

What had happened to Sam?

The other time must have...

Dean couldn't explain it.

_You'd be proud. I've lost my powers completely, ever since Yellow Eyes they have been fading, Ruby said I could get them back, but she won't tell me how. I am not going to risk it. I know you wouldn't want me to. I don't even remember my dreams, remember how bad they were? Now they are stupid, usually about something on TV. I don't remember any of it anymore...not really. I wish you could see it._

His powers.

He must not have started on the blood then.

Without the powers, Sam must have lost the knowledge.

He was Sam, again.

OOOO

**Chapter 9.5: Jo Without Dean**

It was Jo's crappy apartment. Dean had been brought back. It was dark and cold.

He found the light switch above the small table beside the door. Mail was scattered around the floor. And one lone envelope sat on the table.

_To Mom._

It was marked simply.

Dean picked it up.

It held a single sheet of paper with Jo's handwriting covering it.

_Sorry._

It began.

_I just couldn't take it anymore. I love you, and I am so sorry for doing this to you. I just can't live anymore. _

"No." Dean wanted to drop the letter, but he couldn't stop reading.

_Dean has been dead for a year. A year, and I can't move on. I can't stop thinking, What If? Thinking about why he didn't tell me he sold his soul? Tell me he was going to hell. Mom, I think I loved him...that has to explain it, right? _

_I couldn't live without him holding me. We had a week. A year and a half ago, and I can't let it go. _

So, the ten days was real to her.

_I'm sorry._

_xoxo Jo._

He carefully put the letter back in the envelope, trying to ignore his shaking hands. He placed it back on the table, and walked into the apartment.

How had she done it?

He pushed the thought away. He couldn't be thinking about this.

He walked to her bedroom.

He gasped.

She was laying on the bed.

Sleeping pills...

**AN: I feel for Dean. I just keep fucking up his life haha. **

**I want to know your thoughts.**

**Please. Review. **


	10. Chapter 10 Part One

**AN: I didn't kill Jo. Dean was transported to "If he stayed in hell" universe. And when I say 'she' in bold it is not referring to Anna. It is referring to mystery woman. **

**Want U Bad **

**Chapter Ten Part One: Daydreaming (Fell Asleep Beneath The Flowers)**

Dean wanted out of here.

Fast.

If Jo had killed herself, he was still in hell.

Sam? What would have happened to Sam?

Ruby...

Dean didn't want to think about this. He wanted to get back to the real world. The present. Where he was alone, where he didn't have to worry about Sam or Jo or anyone.

He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket.

He barely choked out the words to the 911 operator.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be, no matter what Cas had said. Jo was supposed to be alive, with someone who deserved her, with a family. Not dead.

How did misfortune find the Winchesters so easily?

Why couldn't he be normal?

He ran out of the apartment. He didn't want to be there when the ambulance got there. He didn't want to see Jo's lifeless body.

This time it was his fault to. He had to have given in. Had to touch her.

Those ten days...

If only...

He might have meant something to Jo, but those ten days did it. She had said so in the letter to her mother.

_Do I have to tell you everything? _

The voice slid back into his mind.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked, aloud when he got outside.

_Think about it, Dean. Either way, hell or not, Jo dies. _

"I didn't save her, if I would have..." He broke off, what could he have done?

_EXACTLY! You couldn't save her. Realization number two. Keep going, maybe one day, it will be over. _

"What will be over?"

He heard nothing, only felt dizzy.

"WHAT WILL BE OVER?"

OOOO

Anna was frowning at him, "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." Castiel shoveled a spoonful of chicken noodle soup into his mouth.

"Baby, you've been sick for two months. Of course, I am going to be worried." Anna sat on the edge of the couch.

Two months?

Anna got blurry.

All Cas saw was darkness. **She **had finally pulled him away from that.

"Castiel, this is getting old." She said, her voice as sarcastic as the day he had met her.

"Then return my grace." He was a step away from pleading. He hated humanity, especially when he was put in physical pain when he was around the only one he would be human for.

"Now, you see. I'd like to, but I can't there are orders from higher up, and I gotta follow them. You need to get over this human thing, or else..."

"Or else, what?"

"Are you questioning me, Castiel?"

"Why are you doing this, Eve?" He was tired, and still weak from.

"You are beginning to let human instincts change your way of thinking. This needs to stop." Eve replied, her voice serious, "The higher up will have your grace if you don't stop."

"I do not want to be human." He said through clenched teeth.

"Then you have to put these feelings to rest. Destroy them. Because once they hear about Anna..." She paused, "I wouldn't want to be you"

"I don't know,what you or they want from me. I have tried...its hard to destroy something..." Cas couldn't get it it out.

Saying what he wanted to say would be the end, to admit the truth of his feelings.

He took a deep breath, not remembering that he didn't need them, "They are gone."

The darkness cleared, and he saw her.

"Good." Eve looked tired, but she sent him a small smile, "If only Dean could catch on as easily as you."

"Dean? What are you doing to Dean?"

"Again, with the questions. You don't question, humans do." Her face twisted, "You lied."

She lifted a hand, and the darkness surrounded him again.

OOOO

Dean was still in the parking lot of the apartment building when the ambulance came.

He was still there when they left.

He had just gotten ahold of himself when a small child ran up to him.

"Have you seen my daddy?" She asked.

She was cute. She had on a little white dress and extremely red hair.

_Looks kind of like Anna_, Dean thought.

"What does he look like?" Dean asked, pushing his feelings away.

"Well, he's tall, and he-" The girl was about to say something when she yelled, "MOMMY!"

Dean looked.

Anna.

What the hell?

Anna ran over there to him, "I'm soo sorry."

"Anna?"

Anna looked at him strangely, and slightly tilted her head, "Do I know you?"

No. She wouldn't know him.

"No, you just look like someone I do know." He felt lame with that lie.

She smiled, "Well, thats weird, my name is Anna."

She laughed.

"We were waiting in our car for my husband, and he hasn't came down yet, Lily thought he went missing."

"Your husband?"

Anna was married?

"What room do you live in?" She asked, finally realizing that she was talking to a 'stranger'.

"402." He said.

That was Jo's apartment number, and he had lived there.

For ten days.

"Oh, you're with Jo." Anna smiled, "We live on the eighth, I'm Anna Novack, are you new? Because my husband has been sick awhile, thats why you might not know him."

"Yeah, I'm new."

"Castiel, where have you been?" She was looking past Dean with a stern face.

Dean turned, "Cas?"

OOOO

**AN: Ummmkayyy, this isn't a full chapter, this is just half, because I needed to get this posted because some have been misreading my intentions. **

**In previous chapters when I referred to she in bold, I was not talking about Anna. Anna for all purposes is human in this. **

**Dean is stuck in a world where he stayed in hell, so no, Jo didn't kill herself for the outcome of this story. She will be back. **

**But I am not done with this world yet...**

**Review. **

**Also, I am working on a new Supernatural fic, that is an AU if Sam had beat Jake, and Dean never died. Someone probably has done that 1000x over, but I hope if you enjoy my writing you will check it out. **

**Review.**


	11. Wish You Were Here

**Want U Bad**

**Chapter 10.5: We'll Be Alright**

OOOO

"Do I know you?" Castiel's head tilted slightly, trying to rake his mind.

Anna smiled, "He is living with Jo."

"Jo Harvelle?" Castiel smiled, too, "Its about time that girl finds someone."

Dean felt sick.

Jo was dead.

Castiel didn't know him.

All that could be wrong in the world was.

OOOO

**Chapter 11: Wish You Were Here**

Dean woke up. He was sweating, the alarm blaring Huey Lewis and The News.

Sam was laying on the other bed, snuggled against a pillow, snoring.

It had all been a dream.

Everything.

It had to have been.

He couldn't have been dragged through time like that, could he?

He relaxed slightly against the headboard. He closed his eyes, wanting to go back to sleep.

"_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?" _

Dean jolted back up.

It was coming from the bathroom. Along with the sound of the running shower.

He stood, and tiptoed to the bathroom door. Picking up the sawed-off on the table.

His hand grabbed the door knob.

"_Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality." _

It was a girl's voice.

Who sings Queen in the shower? Dean thought as he opened the door.

"_Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see." _

Dean slipped the nose of the gun under the shower curtain.

"_Any way the wind blows, doesn't really matter..."_

Dean smiled, whoever it was messed up the words.

Dean put force into the gun as he ripped the curtain open.

A shriek ruined the tune of Bohemian Rhapsody.

"JO?" Dean dropped the gun.

"Who else were you expecting?" She yelled, trying to slow her breathing.

He didn't notice that she had covered herself.

"I didn't know, I just heard singing." He picked the gun back up. He couldn't help but stare at her.

Man, he missed her.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "I think I should be asking you that."

"I meant in the hotel with us."

She tightened the towel, "How drunk were you last night?"

"Drunk?"

"Yeah, drunk. My mother is still mad at you for ruining the party."

"Party?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "My engagement party."

"Engagement?"

He was engaged to Jo.

Well, this wasn't too awful a world.

"Don't you remember anything?" Jo stepped out of the shoulder, "Sam is going to be pissed."

"Why would Sam be pissed?"

"You ruined our party with that speech!" She yelled, "I know you were drunk but saying that your brother was gay and you couldn't believe he was engaged to a girl, and that I was a cover-up, that was low, even for you Dean."

Sam...

Sam was...

Sam and Jo...

They were...

Dean felt sick again.

Sam and Jo?

Jo was his.

_Not if she were to live..._the voice slithered into his mind again.

Darkness clouded his vision.

OOOO

The woman was standing in front of him again.

"I did it, Dean." She smiled, "I pulled all the strings and gave you a world where both Sam and Jo are alive."

Dean frowned.

"What? You don't like it?" Her smile dropped, "You would actually rather have the woman you care for dead, instead of alive and happy with your brother?"

Dean didn't reply.

"What does that say about you?" She circled him, "It says that you are selfish. It says that you have wasted my time and the world's. The world is in turmoil, and the only thing that can save it is you...sadly."

"I don't want to bring on the apocalypse." Dean muttered.

"You don't want to save millions?" You are a sad little puppy, Dean." She looked him directly in the eyes, "Your reward is waiting, all you have to do is put the car into drive."

OOOO

"Daddy?" Lilith was leaning close to Castiel, who was stretched out into the backseat.

"Yes?" He still felt weak.

Her eyes flashed yellow, "Miss me?"

OOOO

**AN: OH NO! WHAT IS HAPPENING? **

**REVIEW...PLEASE!**


	12. Time Ain't On My Side

**Want U Bad**

**Chapter 11.5: The Secret Handshake**

"I'm so proud of you, son."

Dean felt like gagging as John Winchester hugged Sam.

Apparently, this was a world where John was still alive. His mother was still dead. The yellow-eyed demon wasn't apparently a big deal in this world. No one mentioned him, and Dean didn't ask.

Jo and Sam.

Ugh.

Dean wanted to throw her over his shoulder and drag her away. Like some caveman, and make love to her until she forgot Sam and was Dean's like it was supposed to be. But, he couldn't bare the thought when he saw her smiling at Sam.

Sam.

He wanted to punch Sam. Bust at least two teeth out of his mouth, make him imperfect, where Jo wouldn't want him.

This wasn't rational thinking.

Dean knew it.

It didn't stop the thoughts from coming.

John looked at Dean, "When are you going to settle down?"

Dean shot a look to Jo.

He cleared his throat, "I am not giving up the sex."

Sam choked slightly on his beer.

Dean smiled.

"You still have sex when you are married." Sam said after coughing to clear his airways.

"It doesn't seem like it would be as good." Dean looked at Jo again.

Mentally willing her to remember him, remember their week.

The week that didn't exist in this world.

The woman had sent him back. He didn't know what she wanted from him. What she wanted him to do.

"So, when's the wedding, son?" John was looking admiringly at Sam again.

John had never cared that much about what Sam was doing before. It had always been Dean who was the golden child...not Sam.

Apparently it was the opposite here.

Sam got John's praise.

Sam got Jo.

Dean was pissed. He crossed his arms, and tried to stop the scowl that crossed his face.

"Between Jo helping her mother, and my job hunting, we haven't had time to think about it." Sam frowned, "We were wanting a bigger wedding, but with everything, its just not going to happen. We don't have the time to plan."

"I'll do it." Dean couldn't stop the words.

He had seen this in a lame cable movie before. Maybe he could win over Jo. Maybe there would be no wedding.

"Uhh." Sam stuttered.

"I won't get drunk." Dean rushed to interject.

"Maybe." Sam looked at Jo.

Jo was looking intensely into Dean's eyes.

He smiled hoping it would distract her from his motives.

"We'll give it a try." She muttered, before raising her voice, "But the minute-"

Sam nodded, "He's gone, promise."

OOOO

"Azazel?" Castiel gasped.

The yellow-eyed demon was dead.

"Not in this world, Cas." The small child smirked, "It's entertaining really. I am alive, you are human, and Sam and Dean- ha!"

"Why are you a child?" Castiel was feeling weaker by the second.

"All the better to get you with." Azazel tried to sound menacing, but only the real Lilith could make a child scary, "See different world, different plan."

"Plan?" Cas had coughed the word out, feeling choked.

"See, before Sam was the plan. But in this world, new players, the plan is different. Dean and Sam's roles are...ha ha, why give it away?" Azazel smiled showing Castiel's daughter's teeth, "But if I were you, I'd be getting my grace back."

OOOO

Dean had to keep himself from vomiting all over the wedding magazines that Jo had put in front of him.

"Now, what kind of scheme am I going for?" Jo asked.

She kept quizzing him.

He was a major douche in this world, apparently.

"Floral." He rolled his eyes.

He had seen her dress, it was a lacy concoction that made him weak in the knees. He was so jealous of Sam, he could barely speak when he saw her in it.

"Okay, I have to go to work, so you look through these-"

Dean threw up his hand, "I will mark them and show them to you. I know, I know."

She walked to the motel room door, slipping on her leather jacket, "And try working out a guest list, if you get the time."

He had to turn his head, he couldn't watch her walk out the door.

OOOO

"Its really great that you are doing this." Sam was looking at himself in the mirror.

"I guess." Dean mumbled before tugging at the cuff links.

"Jo is grateful. And I am just happy that you care enough." Sam smiled, before shrugging off his jacket.

Dean mentally kicked himself for coming to a fitting with Sam. Not his best idea.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Dean was the one that Jo was meant for.

Not Sam.

Where in the hell was Ruby?

Dean almost wished she was here to prove as a distraction for Sam. But who would choose Ruby over Jo? Another plan down the toilet.

Dean had rushed through the wedding planning.

Also, not a well thought out idea.

Now, it was planned.

A month away.

And, Dean had to come to all the damn fittings with both Sam and Jo.

The worst part was the way Jo looked at him. It was in a sibling way. It made him sick, he felt like someone was cutting him in the gut. He wanted the real Jo. The one who loved him. The one he loved. Not this one, this one who was more sisterly. Who was finding her happily-ever-after with his brother.

He closed his eyes and groaned. The minute his lids shut, he felt the whooshing.

When he reopened them, it was Jo, standing on the mirror surrounded pedestal.

She was wearing her wedding dress.

Dean bit his bottom lip.

She was...

Dean felt like dying. Just curling into a ball, and dying.

"This has meant so much to me." She had teary eyes.

"Whatever." He tried to sound like an ass.

"I thought after what we had, you wouldn't help." She had a small smile, he almost missed it.

"What we had?" Dean stuttered.

What the hell did that mean?

"I loved you, Dean." She lost the tears and the smile, "And, I guess, I thought you wouldn't be such a good sport about Sam and I."

Good sport?

Dean Winchester?

Hell, no.

He growled.

She blushed.

He saw it in her eyes. The same little twinkle from their ten days.

"I want you." He said, hoping this worked with this Jo.

Her blush deepened.

"Dean-" She took a breath when he moved closer to her.

She backed up. Her back hitting the mirrors.

"Don't." He stepped up on the pedestal.

"Dean." This time it was a sigh.

OOOO

"Azazel?" Castiel was still in shock, "What game are you trying to play, Eve?"

She rolled her eyes, "Its not my game, Castiel."

"You know that I know it is." Castiel didn't feel weak when he was here.

But he missed Anna. Having her take care of him for so long, of course he was going to become even more attached.

He was having doubts.

"I need you to restore my grace." He was minutes away from pleading.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, "You know what you have to give up."

"Fine. I will." He felt punched, "Just give it back."

"I am giving you one day." She frowned, "No more pain, just 24 hours, with Anna. Then no more humanity."

"Why?" Castiel was confused.

"You are my weak spot, Cas." She was still frowning, "Always have been."

OOOO

**Chapter 12: Touch The Sky **

**AN: Kanye West's "Touch The Sky" inspired this chapter. **

"Castiel? Honey?" Anna's voice surrounded him.

Cas opened his eyes. She was younger.

Her face was blurry to him.

It was a veil.

This was their wedding day.

"I'm sorry. I felt dizzy." He nodded to the pastor.

"Of course, you do." A voice behind him said suggestively.

Castiel turned his head.

Dean Winchester was standing beside him in a tuxedo.

Dean was his best man?

"Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor sounded annoyed.

Anna smiled, it faltered slightly.

She was worried...worried that he didn't want her? Boy, she had it wrong.

"I do." Castiel hoped Anna hadn't heard the quiver in his voice.

Her face broke into a grin, and he saw wetness in her eyes. He felt like crying himself.

OOOO

"There is no better woman than Anna. Which is why we were all surprised when she picked nerdy-ass Castiel." Dean was standing in front of Castiel with a raised glass of champagne.

The wedding guests laughed.

Castiel couldn't stop looking at Anna. She was grinning, at Dean and at Cas.

"No..no, I am just joshing, Castiel is the best man I know. He deserves this day, this woman, and hell, he even deserves a best friend like me." Dean laughed as did the other formally dressed people, "So let us toast to Cas and Anna."

Castiel held up his own glass as the wedding party, "To Cas and Anna."

He swallowed the whole of the glass.

"I love you." Anna whispered, leaning against him.

Castiel bit his lip, only 23 hours left, "I love you."

OOOO

**AN: There are two separate Deans. **

**Okay, so I have moved up the number of chapters for this story. I really like the different world different plan thing, how bout you? **

**Instead of 15, I am doing 20. I love it too much now, and its getting interesting. I haven't figured out the endgame yet.**

**I need to know what you think. **

**This was a really long chapter so i expect reviews :)**

**Does any of it make you smile? **

**Is it too serious? **

**What do you want to see more of? **

**Any plot things that you just don't get and would like explained?**

**Review.**

**If you do, I can promise some Dean/Jo...wink wink...**


	13. Chapter 12 Part Two Giving A Hint

**Want You Bad**

**Chapter 12.5: Akidagain **

OOOO

Okay, so maybe, just maybe, Dean Winchester was the worst brother in the world.

But...if he admits it, does it make it worse?

Dean punched the steering wheel.

What was he thinking?

That he'd win back Jo.

Yeah...great plan.

Except...

_His mouth moved to her neck. He knew that she liked that. From the ten days in the other world, and her small sighs she was emitting. _

"_Dean?" Jo tried to lean her head back, "Dean? You understand that this doesn't mean anything right?"_

_That got him to back off. He took a tiny step back so that he could see her face. _

"_I love Sam, so much, and even if this happens, I plan on marrying him." Jo smiled, "Besides, he wouldn't believe you if you try and tell him, thinking you are going to break us up."_

That had killed it.

That was why he was sitting in his Impala, outside of McDonalds.

Old habits die hard.

OOOO

22 Hours Left

Castiel couldn't have left that reception any quicker.

Anna sent him a raised eyebrow as he basically shoved her into the limo.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered their hotel was barely five minutes away.

It took them three minutes to check-in and get into the room.

It took Castiel one minute to carry Anna across the threshold, and toss her onto the bed.

It took him thirty seconds to find the zip and remove her dress.

It took him thirty seconds to shed his suit.

OOOO

Why was he so destined to be alone?

Sam and Jo were alive...on a date...together.

Dean was alone in the motel. He laid back against his bed, hoping maybe sleep would humor him this once and let him fall quickly and thoughtlessly into it.

But, sleep evaded Dean Winchester.

"So, Dean, what's today's lesson?"

He groaned. He was so sick of this.

"Come on, Dean. Think really hard about this one." She was standing before him, with a mocking smile as usual, when Dean opened his eyes.

Maybe he should humor her.

Maybe if he played along it would help.

Maybe he would finally get back in time in the right world.

"Ugh...I am not supposed to be with Jo?" It was the first thing to pop into his mind.

"Nope, that's not it." She grinned, "Strike one."

Dean groaned, "Just tell me."

"What would be the fun in that?" She continued to grin like the cheshire cat.

Dean just scowled at her.

She sighed, "Fine! I'll give you a hint."

**AN: Sorry half chap...**

**Review and the next part will be posted...yes i have resorted to this kind of blackmail. **


	14. MiniChap

**Want U Bad **

**Chapter 13: Wake Up Call**

She smiled at him.

"Well?" Dean drawled.

"When Sam and Jo are dead, you are, fill in the blank." She continued smiling, even though Dean didn't respond, "Starts with an 'A', if that helps."

It didn't.

OOOO

"Dean." John Winchester was standing in the threshold of his kitchen.

Dean still couldn't believe that his father had a house.

Had settled down for a semi-normal life.

Dean walked into the kitchen, happy to escape Sam and Jo making out on the couch while Jeopardy blared, barely masking the sound of them.

"Son, why are you so down?" John handed Dean a beer.

Dean opened the can and downed half of it. Hoping the alcohol would help.

"I just feel so alone." Dean couldn't believe he let that slip in front of his father.

"I know what you mean, sometime it felt like that was my life, just to be alone." John opened another beer for himself.

No.

ALONE!, Dean mentally shouted.

OOOO

"Good job, Dean. You got it." She was smiling at him, like usual.

"Okay, I got it, now can you please, let me go back to the real world?" He asked, he was sick of all this.

"I can't sorry, but, I can fast forward to where you wreak Sam and Jo's engagement and she's with you again."

"Really?"

"No." She smirked.

OOOO

Two hours left.

Castiel had told Anna he loved her at least five hundred times.

He wanted more time. But his grace? He couldn't lose it.

OOOO

Dean was sent forward.

Jo wasn't his.

She was steps away from being Sam's.

Dean was dizzy for more than the time traveling.

She was so beautiful. He should just be happy that she is alive, not cold and lifeless in her lonely apartment.

And, Sam. His brother was here about to be married, not in the pits of hell with Lucifer.

Dean should just accept it and be happy for them. He loved Sam. He loved Jo.

At least they were alive. He should be thankful for that much.

OOOO

**AN: Sorry guys, writers block is getting to me with this story. More later...**

**Review. **


	15. Final Chapter

**Want U Bad**

**Chapter 14 and Final Chapter: The Dressing Room**

**Musical Inspiration: The Dressing Room by Breathe Carolina**

**OOOO**

Castiel's last three seconds with Anna, she smiled. He felt sick, and not only because Eve was dragging him away. He had deluded himself. He would never be human, these feelings were wrong.

"You cured?" Eve wore the same sadistic face as always.

Castiel glanced down, "Yeah."

"Good, now save Dean." She smirked and waved her hand.

OOOO

"I do." Jo grinned and stared directly into Sam's eyes.

Dean was jealous but at least they were alive.

At least.

Sam kissed his bride, and something within Dean clicked. He would never have Jo, not only in this world, where she would marry Sam, but all worlds. They were never meant to be together, but maybe he was supposed to love her, and she him, but that was it.

Maybe Dean was always supposed to be alone.

He worked better (read more efficient) when he was alone, no emotion connections-but for Dean Winchester not to care, he couldn't. He loved Sam, and he loved Jo-even Cas ranked high on Dean's list.

He let himself smile as he followed Jo and Sam back down the aisle.

OOOO

"Dean?"

It was the first time, Cas had seen Dean Winchester in a long time. To see him outside of a church in full wedding garb, even Castiel wasn't expecting that.

"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled, "Where you been?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Castiel replied in his monotone voice, "Have you satisfied Eve's demands?"

"Eve?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "That woman was Eve? The Eden Eve?"

"No, the angel that was the inspiration of Eve-the Eden Eve is long dead, Dean, she was human."

"What was I supposed to do?" Dean finally voiced the question that had been plaguing his mind for weeks.

"To realize that you were alone." Cas frowned, "That's how she brings humans to level, you have a large role, and she must have thought you were getting too self-involved."

Dean looked off, "When you go back, tell Jo, I loved her."

"I can't do that, Dean."

"I know."

_The End. _

**OOOO**

**AN: sorry this was such a short ending, but i think it did the story justice. Sorry that it wasn't as long as I previously stated, but I figured it would be better to end it now, than let it go on forever as incomplete. **

**Review. **


End file.
